Incubus
by Akipanda
Summary: "Do you know what it feels like when you're sex deprived? Why do I even ask, no you obviously don't. Well, let me explain.. It is similar to being sleep deprived." Incubus!Eren is in need of intercourse and goes for a hunt. Modern Day AU, Incubus!Eren, Ereri, Cover Art is not mine!
1. 1 Encounter

**Main Pairing: Ereri**

**Warnings: Smut, Incubus!Eren, Modern Day AU **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan. All copyright goes to Hajime Isayama. **

**This is mainly for practicing POVs. If I will continue this story is based on the feedback, so please review!**

* * *

><p>Do you know what it feels like when you're sex deprived? Why do I even ask, no you obviously don't. Well, let me explain.. It is similar to being sleep deprived. You just feel tired, you can't do anything anymore if you don't get your sleep, just as for me it's sex, not sleep.<p>

Why, you ask? Mostly it's because of my species' nature. Which species, you ask? Well, did you ever hear of something like an _Incubus_? Yes, those demons who need intercourse to survive. But no, we don't steal the live of humans by having sex with them. And no, we don't even look like those ugly demons you humans portray us. We don't even have those horns.

To you, we look pretty normal, just like any other human being. But you may just know us under the synonym 'Nymphomaniac'. Yep, those sex addicted people, who just can't live without sex, that's us.

And well, that's our problem. I, Eren Yaeger, just turned 15, which means I am sexually mature. And this means, I need sex. But who will put up with a 15 year old nymphomaniac? Yes, exactly, nobody. So what do I do? Pretty much what every teen in Germany does to get laid, get a fake ID and go into clubs. (**)

And this is how I got here. Right now I'm sitting at the bar of the club called 'Maria', a really nice one by the way. But I'm doing nothing than just sipping my cocktail and checking out the dancing crowd. I'm bored; none of those dancing humans seems to fit my taste. Yes also sex demons have their tastes.

Which type I like, you ask? Well, to be honest I mostly prefer males. Not because women can't be sexy, but more because I don't want to get anybody pregnant. Yes we cannot get both genders pregnant, although for some stupid reason humans thought that way. Damn we cannot change your anatomy you know? We are demons, not magicians.

And well, moving on, I don't have a particular taste. I just find someone, who is beautiful and sexy, then I get laid and that's it. A One-Night-Stand and nothing more. I don't even need more, just sex once a week and I'm full of life.

Well, that's if some handsome guy would show up. I keep staring into the crowd, sipping my cocktail, but there really seems to be nobody of my interest. Well, then I guess I can't help it, but get some random dude into my bed, not caring how he looks.

I gulp down my cocktail; it's my third one, getting tipsy. Still staring into the crowd I make my way onto the dancefloor, looking for my prey. I keep listening to the music, which right now was 'The Night of the Hunter' by one of my favourite bands, 30 Seconds to Mars. One reason, why I come to this place every week.

Another reason are those hot guys, which seem to hide this night. Well, then I just dance a while. It won't hurt, will it? It's Friday anyways and my first day of school after the summer vacation is on Monday, so I don't really care.

I already got my schedule sent by e-mail, so I know which subjects I've got on that day. I will be going into the class 5a, with my friends Mikasa and Armin of Trost Gymnasium. But the 5th grade of gymnasium(*) here in our country also means a bunch of new subjects, like Latin. Ugh. Damn, I could actually choose between Latin, Spanish and French and I would've taken Spanish if Armin didn't force me to take Latin. I'm not really looking forward to it.

Anyways, enough of that. I still didn't find a hot guy, so I'm going back to the bar to get another cocktail. Yes, I really like cocktails.

While I'm ordering my fourth drink, I notice that dude, who is sitting beside me. He isn't particularly outstanding with his raven hair, which has an undercut, his white dress shirt and his black jeans. But I know he is handsome, even without him looking at me. He seems to be a slender type.

Well then, it's time to attack. I tip with my index finger on his shoulder, so he notices me. The guy turns his face to look at me. Sharp grey eyes, amazing face, damn handsome. Jackpot. "What do you want, kid?", he said. Oh damn, that voice. I can only imagine how his moans would sound like.

I'm gonna use my usual tactic. Smile, talk, kiss, getting hot and then my bed. So that's what I'm doing now, smiling at him. "Hey, my name is Eren", I say, holding out my hand to him. It's always good to first introduce yourself, right? "Levi", he answers. He doesn't take my hand, he just looks at me with a bored expression. Usually people would want to have sex with me when they see me.. One plus for being an Incubus are the looks.

But I guess this guy will be a hard one to get. "Uhm, I thought I might buy you a drink, Levi?", I say. He looked surprised. "Why?", he asks. What? Doesn't he get I'm flirting with him? "Because I think you're cute!", I say, happily grinning at him. He blushes, looking down. This is even cuter, than I could imagine. "Uhm..", he whispers, loud enough for me to hear him. He lifts up his head to look at me, still blushing and says: "Okay.."

Damn, what a cutie. I keep smiling, going on with my tactic to get this guy into my bed. "Which drink would you like?" Levi looks at the list of drinks. "Order what you like, I'll pay.", I say with my gentle voice and put my hand on his, rubbing the back of his hand with my thumb. I seem to have surprised him by my sudden action, since he actually squeals at the contact. His blush turns deeper and he avoids eye contact. "Uh..", he says. More precisely he just seems like he can't say anything else. He is nervous.

After some minutes of calming down, he holds his bored expression again. But he still avoids eye contact. "Any drink is fine. You pay.. so any drink is fine.", he says calmly. I keep rubbing the back of his hand. "Really?", I ask. Levi responds with a simple nod.

I wave at the bartender, holding onto Levi's smaller hand. "Bartender! One 'Sex on the Beach' please!", I shout. After the bartender brought Levi's drink, I switch locations with him to one of the tables, with a bench surrounding it, to be a little bit alone with him and keep flirting.

Levi sips his drink, while I have an arm thrown over his shoulders to keep him near me. "So.. Levi..", I begin to start a conversation, or at least I try. From what I've got until now, I know that this guy is not that talkative. He keeps an emotionless expression on his face. Okay, now it actually gets hard. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around in this area." He nods.

"I just moved here because I got a job in this town. I usually don't go to clubs.. But my best friend insisted on it.", Levi says, not changing his expression. I guess I have to make him blush again to change this bored expression of his.

"It sounds like you thought this night would be horrible.", I say to move the conversation on. He nods again.

"I hate locations like these. People come up to me and ask me for sex.. it's a hassle.", he says. Levi starts to look a tiny bit upset as he continues: "Not everybody wants to fuck around."

Doesn't he notice, that I'm flirting with him? Anyways. I need to lead the conversation into another direction. "True, true. Anyways, what kind of job will you be attending?"

"I'm a professor in Classical Philology.", he says. If I remember right, that is the subject for studies of Latin and Ancient Greek. Since he says 'Professor' I guess he got a job at a university. Although I'm kind of wondering now how old Levi actually is. He looks young, but he already graduated from university?

"Really?", I ask, pretending to be curious. "I begin majoring in Classical Philology next Monday!" It's not exactly a lie, since I've got the subject 'Latin' for the next four years in my school. Fuck you, Armin.

The ravenette looks with widened eyes at me, then gently smiling. Oh god, what a smile. "Amazing, it's rare to find people with the same passion for old languages!" His smile was not fake, and it was the best most beautiful smile I've seen in a while. I love you, Armin.

"Who is your favourite poet of the ancient time?", he asks, looking actually pretty excited. That question took me off guard, so I just say the first name of some random poet, which comes to my mind. "Uhm, Ovid I guess."

Levi looks at me with excited eyes. "I love Ovid! Especially his 'Ars Amatoria'!", he says with way to much excitement in his voice. He is truly happy and he looks so innocent, when he speaks about this 'Ovid' so passionate. I need to get him into my bed.

I keep my gentle smile up and say: "Totally! Levi, just one question.. I'm just wondering, how old are you?" And suddenly he looks at me with a disappointed expression.

"Are you telling me, I look old?", he pouts.

"No, not at all! Actually I wanted to say the complete opposite. You said, you're a Professor, but you just look extremely young, like 24 or something.", I try to explain. Levis expression calms down.

"Oh, okay.", he says and avoids eye contact again. "You guessed right, I'm 24." What? How could he be a professor then?! Is this guy some kind of genius? Ah well, should just hurry up to get laid, I can already feel the lack of intercourse.

"So you're just really intellectual, huh?", I say, putting my free hand on his thigh, rubbing it with my thumb. I can already see him blushing again. I position my mouth near his ear and whisper: "I like smart guys like you, _Levi_" I emphasize his name, because like this, people think of my voice being sexy, and that's what I need him to think right now.

"T-Thank you.", he stutters and takes a sip from his drink. I slide my hand up his thigh a bit and begin to rub his inner thigh. "Levi..", I say with my deeper voice. "Y-Yes?", he says. I can't see his face, but I can tell that he is blushing like hell.

"Does it bother you when I touch you there?", I whisper into his ear, while my hand gently touches his crotch.

"W-Why do you ask?", he really seemed nervous.

"Because I like you, Levi", I say, resting my hand on his thigh again.

"T-Thank you..", he answers.

"Say Levi, do you like me back?", I ask, trying to sound as innocent as I could. My lips touched his ear, so I gently bite into it, then lick it. I can feel his body getting hot. Bingo. Nobody can resist an Incubus, I guess.

"I-I guess..", he responds. I cup his face into my hand, which was on his thigh just moments before, and adored his velvet cheeks. I stare into his grey eyes.

"Then.. kiss me.", I say, almost whispering. And that's what he does; he closes his eyes. My lips meet his. He seems to keep it innocent, since he stays like that for some minutes. Well, then, it's time for me to attack again, I guess.

I run my hands through his hair and bite into his lower lip gently, forcing his mouth to open. I slide my tongue into his mouth gently, as he copies my tongues movements with his own. He tastes amazing, not only because of the sweet drink he had.

I place one hand on his crotch again, to feel his building erection. I pull away from the kiss to look at Levi's lust filled eyes. "Levi..", I say to him. I looked at the big clock of the club and saw what time it actually is. "Look. It's after midnight."

"Crap!", he shouts. "The trains and busses don't drive after midnight, do they?", he says looking with a shocked expression at me.

"No. They don't.", I tell him. "But you can stay at my place if you want to? I live close to here." He has to take my offer.

Levi though looks unsure. "Hm.. Okay.. one night won't hurt.", he says.

I take his hand to tangle my fingers into his, and pay for our drinks.

* * *

><p>Now, we are in my apartment, all I need to do now is to get sex with him. "I don't have a guestroom, and no couch, so you would have to sleep in my bed, if you don't want to sleep on the floor. Is that okay with you, Levi?", I ask.<p>

My father, who also was an Incubus, pays the apartment. It just had a few rooms and I was satisfied with it as long as I've got a bed to have sex in it. And yes, I live alone. My father wanted to join 'Doctors Without Borders' for some reason.

Levi nods.

I guide him to my bedroom and as soon as he sees the bed, he starts to undress himself to his fine rib underwear. I just stare in awe at him. He is well built, actually ripped. But he is just way to cute with his behaviour and his height. He seems to be like 5'2" or even shorter.

He lets himself fall onto my bed and I quickly follow him, undressed to skin. "Uhm..", Levi says. "You sleep naked?"

My back is turned to him, so he doesn't see my private parts. I turn my head to look at him. "Yes.. got a problem with that?", I ask, again I try to sound as innocent as I could.

"N-No.. Go on.", he says. With that I switch the lights off and fall onto the bed, lying beside him. His back is turned towards me, as he snuggles under the blanket.

I cover myself with the same blanket and press my body against Levi's. His skin is so smooth, and his body temperature rises. I kiss his neck. He lets a small sound out, almost sounding like a moan.

I wrap my arms around him and brush one hand over his building erection. "_Levi_.", I whisper into his ear, pressing my hardening manhood against his with his underwear covered ass crack. This nice round ass.. He lets out a moan. "Ah!"

His moan only arouses me more. I keep grinding him from behind, as he keeps moaning.

I pull away and climb on top of him, as he lies on his back. My hands are supporting my weight as I feel his hard cock against mine. I let out a moan. Damn.

I look down onto the shorter man. Red cheeks, heavy breathing and this nice ass body. How can a human be this fucking hot?

I tuck his underwear down with my teeth so I can grind into that nice perfect ass of his. Our lips crush together, tongues fighting for dominance. Hips grinding against each other. This is how I like it.

I pull away from our passionate kiss to grab the lube and a condom. I put the condom down and squeeze lube onto my hand and fingers.

"Spread your legs, Levi.", I command and he does exactly what I tell him. Not everybody wants to fuck around, huh? Look at you, damn cutie.

I brush my fingers against his entrance, he breaths even harder. I insert one finger, he moans loudly. I insert a second one and try to find his spot. As he screams in pleasure, I keep fingering that certain spot. What a screamer Levi is.. so fucking hot. I insert a third finger, stretching him.

After I took the fingers out, I roll the condom over my erection, covering the condom with lube. I position my manhood at his entrance and thrust in. He moans my name extremely loud. Oh fuck, is this good. My thrusts quickly turn harder and quicker.

I scream Levi's name into his ear. I nip his neck and earlobe. I lick his nipples. I suck his neck until it's bruised. I fuck him until he cums.

He spurts his white juice all over his stomach, as his entrance tenses up and lets me cum inside him.

We are both full of sweat and I collapse on top of him. Damn, what a good fuck. I feel amazing.

I lie beside him and let him cuddle in my arms. He is cute, really cute. Especially how he falls asleep like this. Anyways, I have to throw him out tomorrow morning.

And with that thought, I fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please review! Based on the reviews I might continue this story or not!<strong>

**(*) Since it seemed to cause confusion - 5th grade of gymnasium is like the 9th grade in total. 9th school year. First you have four years of elementary school and you have 8 years of Gymnasium. So: Eren is in 5th grade of gymnasium/9th grade in total - not in 5th grade in total. **

**(**) Also I know about the clubs in Germany - but who says Eren only drinks cocktails? As far as I know, hard drinks still are only available with the age of 18(which is an adult in Germany). I know that you can also get alcohol at the age of 16. But since Eren actually wants One-Night-Stands.. who wants a One-Night-Stand with a 16 year old? That's why he says 'Pretty much what every teen in Germany does to get laid' and not 'get drunk'**

**I'm really sorry if that caused that much confusion? ^^' **


	2. 2 Phone Calls

**Here you go with the second chapter! **

**It contains lot's of talking xD**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the series/manga Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan. Copyright goes to Hajime Isayama. **

I woke up on Saturday morning, missing the person from yesterday in my bed. So he already went home, huh? I sat up and stretched myself, just when somebody stepped into my room again. My assumption from before seemed to be wrong, since Levi was standing in my room, with damp hair and one of my shirts on. _God, it made him look tiny.. My shirt was way to big for him, especially because I like wearing loose clothes._

"I threw our clothes from yesterday into your washing machine and borrowed one of your shirts..", he said, avoiding eye contact to hide a blush. "I hope you don't mind."

I was a bit dumbfounded. Did this mean he would stay the whole day? "Uhm.. no, it's fine.", I said. He looked at me with a stoic expression. What was he waiting for? "Uhm..", I began. "I guess I will shower now." Levi nodded. I stood up, still being naked, and made my way to the bathroom.

This was kind of weird. Will he really stay the whole day? Damn that's gonna be awkward. I stepped into the shower and turned on the warm water, which hit my body. That felt good. This Levi guy was weird. Didn't he want to leave? _Well, I guess I shouldn't mind. I did get my weekly sex. Hm.. maybe he is in for some more? _

As soon as I was finished, I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around my waist. I stepped out and was greeted with a wonderful scent. "Is that bacon?", I whispered to myself. I followed the direction from where the scent was coming from, only to arrive at my kitchen with Levi apparently cooking breakfast.

He didn't really seem to notice me though. The ravenette began to stand his toes, as he tried to reach some dishes in the cupboard above him. While trying to get taller, his ass, which was covered by my shirt only moments before, started to reveal itself. Wait.. So Levi didn't wear anything underneath?! I could feel myself blushing. _Why the fuck am I blushing? I've seen countless of asses before. _

I started to walk towards him. "Hey Levi, you need some help?", I asked sarcastically. As an answer I got a glare from the shorter man. If looks could kill, I would've been dead as hell. _What is his problem?_

I grabbed two plates from the cupboard and handed those to Levi. "There. It's no shame to be short.", I told him, trying to do a gentle smile. He took the plates without a word and put our breakfast on them. I took them again and set them on the table. Levi followed with two forks.

We both sat down and ate our meal in silence. "Thanks for making breakfast, Levi", I said calmly. "It wasn't necessary though.."

Levi tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

_Huh?_ "You aren't at home here, you know." Usually my One-Night-Stands leave immediately after waking up. The way he said this 'Why?' sounded like it was the most natural thing to wear a stranger's shirt and cook for him.

Levi tilted his head again, looking like an innocent kid. He had a tearful expression. "Do.. you want me to leave?" _Why does he say it with such an sorrowful undertone in his voice?_

Yes, I actually wanted him to leave. _But the way he is looking at me, is making me feel guilty. Guilty? _Yes, I was actually feeling guilty for wanting him to leave, to actually wanting to throw him out. I took a bite from my bacon, before answering.

"Not exactly. For me it's just pretty odd with you staying here and actually making me breakfast. Usually my One-Night-Stands leave as soon as they wake up.", I started to explain.

Levi's expression turned to a poker face. "One-Night-Stand?", he almost whispered. That whisper sounded.. startled. The ravenette looked at his food, his bangs covering his eyes. But I could still tell that he was wearing a teary expression. Wait.. did he think I was serious about him?

"Uhm..", I began, looking at the other man. I couldn't find words, but I was sure that he misinterpreted something yesterday. _But what did I say to make him feel serious about me?_

"I'm sorry..", he whispered, but loud enough for me to hear it. "So.. you lied to me?", he asked. _Lied about what?_ As if he could read my mind he began: "You said, you would like me." Now he was glaring at me. "Did you lie about that?", the ravenette asked with an accusing undertone in his voice.

I took a deep breath. _What should I say?_ If I wouldn't have been a slightly bit interested, I wouldn't have brought him home with me. But the thing was, that I was only interested in his body. _Hm.. _

"Not exactly. If you wouldn't have caught my interest, I wouldn't have brought you home with me and.. you know.. would have..", I trailed off. This was awkward, so awkward.

"Fucked me?", Levi said, still with his glare on his face. He was directly _glaring _at me right now.

I avoided eye contact this time. "Y-Yeah.. But you know, the thing is that I'm not searching for something serious."

"So you lied.", he accused.

"N-No! If I didn't like you, I wouldn't have wanted to have sex with you!", I was defending myself, while I still didn't want to make eye contact.

"Then what's the problem with being serious for once?", he asked with a softened voice. _Huh?_

"Being serious once. If you like me then it's no problem, right?", he said, with his hand on his lap. I looked at him. Now he was blushing and avoiding eye contact. "I don't think it would be troublesome, if that's why you don't want to get attached.. I mean, we have similar interests and I could also help you with your studies.. Majoring in Classical Philology isn't easy, you know.."

The ravenette seemed nervous. But he did make a good point. But I would face some problems. I lied to him about being a university student, I lied about loving this poet Ovid, I lied about having the same passion for languages as him. God, he didn't even know, that he slept with a minor.

But the main problem was being an Incubus. _If I were to get into a serious relationship, I would jump my partner constantly._ I didn't know if I should tell him the whole truth.

"Levi.. there is a problem.", I said as my eyes were locked onto my plate.

"Yes?", he asked.

"I'm a nymphomaniac.", I confessed.

What would he say? Would he judge me for actually _needing_ sex? Would he just stand up and walk out of the door? "Uhm..", he began. I was nervous. I was nervous and afraid of his judgement.

"And what's the problem?", he asked bluntly. I stared at him with my mouth wide open and widened, startled eyes.

"Levi!", I almost shouted. "I would jump you the whole time! Don't you see how serious _this_ is?"

Levi smirked and brushed some of his hair behind his right ear. "As far as I can judge, you're doing pretty good. I don't think I would get tired of you so easily."

I blushed hard. "Eren.", he said calmly. "You know what? I just give you my mobile number. You can call me if you decide to be serious then. Would that be okay?" I just nodded.

* * *

><p>Levi stayed a few hours until his clothes were dry. He wrote his mobile number onto a piece of paper, which now was lying on my desk in my room and left.<p>

I stared down at the piece of paper. _Should I call him?_ I was thinking threw positive and negative aspects of a relationship. If what he said was true, then I could get sex at any time. That was definitely a plus. Another plus were his looks. You could say what you want about him, he was seriously good looking and damn cute when he blushed.

The negative aspects, you ask? Well, I would have to tell him the truth about my age, and that I lied about his passions to him. I didn't think that even Levi would want to date a minor. That was the only problem.

On the other hand, if I called and told him the truth and he wouldn't want to date, I wouldn't have to ever see him again, I guessed. And then my phone suddenly rang. I could recognize Mikasa's face on my smartphone.

"Hey, Mikasa. What's up?", I said.

"_Hey, Eren. How have you been?"_

"I've been good. What about you?"

"_Yeah, I've been good too. I'm just super excited right now."_ Although she was sounding like usually.

"Why?" Mikasa usually never was excited about anything, so it had been to be important.

"_Do you remember talking with me about my cousin?"_

"That one you told me about..? The grumpy one?"

"_Yes! And you know what?"_

"What?"

"_He will be teaching at our school! We have a slight chance that we might get him as a Latin teacher!" _

"And why is that so exciting? You told me he is a humanized grumpy cat.."

"_He can be nice, you know."_

"Yeah, whatever."

The girl sighed. _"Okay then.. Bye."_

"Bye, bye." And at that, the girl hung up. Lately everything seemed to be very weird. Mikasa was rarely even a tiny bit excited to even show it.

I looked at the piece of paper again and stared at the number. _Should I call him?_ I took the paper and grabbed my wallet, which was lying on my desk, to stuff the little paper into it.

My head was still full of thoughts about him. His raven hair and the undercut, which complemented his slim face. His steel grey eyes, which could look so lust filled, cold and then again loving. His body, which was so well built compared to my own. His perfect torso, which was adorned by pale smooth skin. Oh god, this smooth skin which also made his ass look so perfect.

Then the picture of Levi in my shirt came to my mind. This blush. Oh god this blush. Levi was beyond perfect, there was no way to deny that fact.

But there were questions running through my thoughts, questions with no answers. _Will he accept my true age? Will he reject me? How would a relationship work with him? Would he really accept my need for sex?_

Then something clicked in my head. Why was I even thinking of him all the time? I thought of him the whole time. The minute the ravenette left, I was already thinking of him. But why? Why were my thoughts full of him.

It bothered me. Never had I had this kind of problem. My former sex partners always have left without a word, Levi though stayed. He made me breakfast and offered me help in my non-existent studies. He actually accepted that fact, that I always want sex. Was he special?

I took the little note out of my wallet again, grabbed my phone and let myself fall onto my bed with both in my hands. _Should I really call him? _I stared at my smartphone and went though my contacts to first see the name 'Armin'. Could I entrust this problem to him?

Armin was my best friend, so I always trusted him. But he wasn't only my best friend, he also was smart as hell. The blonde always knew solutions to any kind of problem.

I tipped his name and then pressed 'Call'. It rang. _"Hello?" _

"Hey, Armin.. I need your help!", I pleaded.

"_Oh? School hasn't even started yet."_, the blonde said sarcastically. I just smirked at his comment.

"It's not about school. It's about.. well, a guy from yesterday."

"_Oh, one of your fucks?" _I pouted. Armin almost made it sound like I was some kind of whore.

"Yeah.. Well. He kind of misinterpreted stuff I said and he thought I was serious about him. Like wanting a relationship."

"_Okay."_

"We talked and he ended up giving me his number. He said I should call him if I decide to get serious about him."

"_And what's the problem?"_

"Well.. he like offered me help with Latin. I lied about being a university student, you know. And well, he also said that having sex the whole time would be no problem and stuff like that. He was just really.. accepting."

"_Isn't that actually a good thing?"_

"Armin, I lied about my age. He maybe thinks that I'm the same age as him."

"_How old is he? Don't tell me you hooked up some old geezer?"_

"Dear god! No, Armin!", I almost shouted. "He is 24. I am 15. That makes an enormous age difference!"

"_Tell him the truth then." _This comment startled me. "Armin.. He might dump me, you know."

"_Eren.. Could it be that you are a tiny little bit in love?"_ Okay, this startled me even more. "I-In what..?", I could only stutter. My heart beat raced up and I could feel that my cheeks were blushing.

"_In love. You call me about some dude, to tell me that you lied about your age and you are scared of him dumping you. Although you guys aren't even dating."_

"Hm.." Armin made a good point as always. But being in love? I never was in love before, so I didn't really know how it would feel like. _"Eren.. How long have you been thinking about this guy now?"_, the blonde asked through the phone. I looked at my clock to check the time. Levi left at 2 p.m. since we managed to get his clothes dry with a hair dryer. The clock now said 10 p.m.

"Maybe about.. eight hours?", I said. Armin sighed. _"Just call him dude. Telling the truth won't hurt. And it's better to tell the truth if you seriously think about asking him out."_ And with that last advice Armin hung up.

Tell him the truth, huh?

I looked at the small note and typed the number into my phone to create the new contact 'Levi'. Then pressed a button to send a text message.

Eren: Hey, Levi. It's Eren. You know, the guy you slept with yesterday.. Anyways I'd like to talk to you about something, but in person if you don't mind.

Levi: I don't mind. Just name place and time and we could talk.

Eren: Okay, so when would you be free on Monday?

Levi: After 2 p.m.

Eren: Do you know the Café Sina? The one in front of the Trost University?

Levi: Yes

Eren: Then let's meet up there at 3 p.m. on Monday

Levi: Okay, looking forward to seeing you again

I could feel my blush on my whole face now. God, I really hoped that my age wouldn't bother him.

**Thank you for reading! **

**And.. muhahahaha.. I think you can guess who's Mikasa's cousin huh? **

**Please review! It motivates me to continue this story (:**


End file.
